


The Hairdresser (AU) | A Malec One Shot

by unitedstony



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs a haircut, Fluff, I made this at midnight dont judge me, Izzy is there, Jace and Max are only mentioned, M/M, Magnus is hairdresser, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Monday, This is a oneshot so it had to go fast, hairdresser au, malec one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedstony/pseuds/unitedstony
Summary: In which Alec comes back from the hairdresser with a new haircut... and something else.





	The Hairdresser (AU) | A Malec One Shot

Alec didn’t see a hand before his eyes. Literally. His hair grew unbelievably fast and his whole forehead was covered. He constantly had to wipe it out of his eyes.

Alec didn’t spend much time on his appearance, so the idea of going to a hairdresser never came up. Luckily, Izzy was still there. His younger sister was a real fashion queen. You would never spot her without high heels or make-up. She had enough of Alec’s long, almost untamable hair and decided that Alec could use a cut. So she had dragged Alec to the closest hairdresser in New York and they were now standing in front of the door.

Alec sighed, “Do you really have to come with me?”

Izzy smiled, “no worries, big brother. I’m only going in to give the hairdresser instructions, because I don’t think you have any idea on how you want your hair. Then I’m going home, I have to take Max to his art class.”

Alec sighed, mumbled something about the utility of younger sisters and then pushed the doors open. He heard a bell ring and a guy turned around, with a brush in his hands. This had to be the hairdresser.

The guy had brown eyes and brown hair set with gel. And it looked like he accidently poured a whole bucket of glitters over his hair and face and Alec was staring and _damn_ , this boy was pretty hot. He raised his eyebrows and Alec realized he still hadn’t said a word since he came in.

“Uh, I’m … here for my … hair?”, Wow. Fantastic Alec.

The guy laughed, “I had a feeling. How can I help you?”

“Eh …,” Alec said and looked at Izzy, who had gone to the other guy and had started a whole explanation about Alec’s hair.

Alec went to sit in one of the hairdressing chairs and toyed with the ends of his sleeves. After a while, Izzy was done explaining and left the shop.

“Your girlfriend explained to me how to do your hair to the smallest details. Shall we?”, he smiled.

“She’s my sister … I don’t have a girlfriend,” Alec said, like it mattered. And I'm _gay_ , he thought. He wasn't gonna say that out loud, though.

“Oh, okay. Interesting,” the other guy said. “I need to wash your hair before I can start to cut it. Go sit over there please, with your head tilted backwards,” he pointed to a chair close to the window.

Alec went to sit over there and tilted his head backwards. He felt the water run over his head and suddenly he felt the hands of the other guy in his hair and wow, those hands were soft.

“Thank you,” the guy said, suppressing a laugh.

“W…what?”, had he really just said that out loud? Alec could slap himself.

“I don’t get that compliment a lot. But if you think my hands are soft, I’ll be sure to massage your hair and head very well.”, he winked.

“Eh … I …,” oh, god. Alec had a sudden urge to run out of the chair, home.

“I’m Magnus, by the way,” the guy – Magnus – said and he went on with washing Alec’s hair.

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“Short for Alexander, right?”, Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, “but everyone calls me Alec. Only my parents call me Alexander.”

“Oh, I think Alexander has something,” Magnus smiled.

“Oh, thank you,” Alec stammered.

“Okay, Alec. I’m going to cut your hair. Is that alright?”, Magnus asked while showing in the mirror how much he was going to cut off.

Alec looked at his own reflection and at Magnus’ hands. He had black nail polish on and his hands were full of rings. And his arms were full of bracelets.

“Alec?”, Magnus asked. Alec was immediately pulled out of his daydream/staring and looked up.

“Uh … uh … yeah … y-yeah. That’s okay.”, wow, Alec. That’s the second time in less than ten minutes. Has to be a new record.

“You’re very distracted today, hmm? I wonder why,” Magnus grinned and came a bit closer to Alec. What made him get even more distracted. Damn, Magnus

“Uh, no idea,” Alec said quickly. But he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks.

“You have really soft hair, by the way,” Magnus mumbled contently.

“Oh, thank you. I don’t really pay attention to my appearance … to be honest,” Alec sighed.

“That’s not necessary. You already look like a photo model,” Magnus winked.

Alec blushed again. “Thanks?” he mumbled.

He never knew what to say when people complimented him, mostly because it didn’t happen much.

“Tell me a bit more about yourself, Alec. You look like an interesting guy,” Magnus then said.

“Uh, so I’m Alec … I have a sister Izzy, who practically dragged me here and I have two brothers, Jace and Max. I don’t really have a hobby, but I sometimes draw,” he stopped for a second and realized he couldn’t think of anything else. His life was pretty boring.

“Oh, nice. Do you draw portraits or surrealistic things? Or something else?”, Magnus looked genuinely interested in Alec’s story.

“Uh, mostly portraits and realistic drawings, even though they are really hard to draw. It’s difficult to perfectly draw someone’s features. Mostly I try to accentuate the most outstanding features.”, Alec was feeling more and more at ease. He could talk for hours about drawing, he loved it so much.

“Imagine, you have to draw me, what would be my most outstanding features?”, Magnus asked.

“Hmm … I think … I think I’d go for your eyes and …,” Alec let his eyes go over Magnus’ face and he gazed at his lips for a bit, “ and your cheekbones. Those are really beautiful.”

Magnus grinned and Alec blushed, again. He hated the fact that his skin was so light and that his blush was immediately visible.

“What about my lips? I saw you staring at them rather long, Alexander.”, Magnus stared in Alec’s hazelnut eyes and it seemed like hours before Alec said something.

“T-those are also v-very … beautiful? You’re … beautiful …,” what kind of situation had Alec gotten himself into? This seemed like a dream.

“Oh sorry, w-was that too much? I happen to say w-whatever comes up. Wow, I’m being really awkward and I can’t believe I’m still talking and I really should get going so I’ll see y-,”, Magnus pressed his lips on Alec’s, interrupting him in the middle of his rant.

Alec made a surprised sound, but kissed Magnus back, his arms around Magnus’ waist. Magnus was the first to end the kiss. Alec looked at him with a red face and didn’t know what to say.

“Eh, w-wow. That was … something.”, Spoken about an understatement.

“It definitely was,”, Magnus said.

“Eh, I … I have t-to go,” Alec stammered.

“Oh, already?”, Magnus asked disappointed.

Alec was putting on his jacket, when another customer came in. Magnus greeted him politely and walked over to Alec. He bended to Alec and whispered something in his ear.

“Tomorrow, 10 o’clock, coffee shop around the corner? Oh, and by the way, your new haircuts suits you so well.” Alec smiled and nodded. He gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek and whispered, “by the way, you also have very soft lips.”

He walked out of the hairdressers shop.

What the fuck did just happen?

Wow.

Alec really should get a haircut more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want me to write more malec one shots, you can always send me requests here or on Twitter. 
> 
> Twitter: @mattlightwd


End file.
